Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices. Digital video devices may implement video coding techniques, such as those described in the video coding standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), ITU-T H.265, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), and extensions of such standards. Digital video devices may be configured to capture, transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information. Digital video devices may be configured to capture, transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
Video coding techniques include spatial (intra-picture) prediction and/or temporal (inter-picture) prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. As an example, for block-based video coding, a video slice (e.g., a video frame or a portion of a video frame) may be used. A video slice may be partitioned into video blocks, which may also be referred to as treeblocks, coding units (CUs), and/or coding nodes. Video blocks in an intra-coded (I) slice of a picture are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to reference samples in reference blocks (e.g., neighboring blocks) in the same picture. Video blocks in an inter-coded (P or B) slice of a picture may use spatial prediction with respect to reference samples in reference (e.g., neighboring) blocks in the same picture or temporal prediction with respect to reference samples in other reference pictures. Pictures may be referred to as frames, and reference pictures may be referred to as reference frames.